


to un-acquiesce

by smallredboy



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Break Up, Canon Compliant, Dysfunctional Relationships, Friendship, Homelessness, Homophobic Language, M/M, Regret, Running Away, Trans Whizzer Brown, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20069221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: After the game, Whizzer runs away.





	to un-acquiesce

**Author's Note:**

> for hc-bingo - runaways, badthingshappenbingo - parting words regret and genprompt-bingo - use of symbolism.
> 
> enjoy!

Whizzer draws in a shaky breath as he throws his clothes haphazardly into his suitcase.

His head swims- he can't believe a chess game was Marvin's breaking point with him. After all they've gone through- after all the shit they've done to each other, his breaking point was chess. It's ridiculous, but also terribly Marvin. Of course his pride being hurt by losing would be what ended it all. He lets him win and then swallows his words. It's pathetic.

He sneers as he finishes throwing everything in there, gets up and moves his suitcase through Marvin's place. He's too mad about being kicked out to think about how he'll have to go couch-surfing again. Christ, it's only been a year of him being in a stable home and he's already used to it. As if he didn't know where this would go eventually. Repressed men like Marvin are never good news, but he still got caught in the web, he still swum with the sharks, fell for him and for his stupid little family.

"Tell Jason I'm not coming back anytime soon," he says icily as Marvin stares at him. "I'm the only thing about this family he likes, anyway. You're all a fraud." He spits out the word family, as if it's not a truth-- yes, they are a family, but they're not the happy family they attempt to parade themselves at.

Before Marvin can reply, he's slamming the door open and leaving with his suitcase, without a trace of his existence left in Marvin's place. Except maybe for the cereal boxes of brands only he likes, the makeup strewn around the bathroom. But he knows he'll throw all of that in the trash as soon as he's got a chance. Soon enough the house will be spotless. Fag-less.

He walks through the streets of New York City like that. Disheveled, with his suitcase, unsure where to go. He draws in a breath as reality sinks in.

Fuck, he's homeless once again.

Once upon a time, he was used to homeless. To couch-surfing. To attempting to going to shelters before being cursed out and screamed at the moment it was obvious he's nowhere near liking women or being a 'real' man. So he dealt, mostly going to the houses of his other gay friends and sleeping on the couch. It's a flawless method, except for his protesting back. But ah, he's only in his thirties. He'll live.

Eventually, he finds his way back into Zachariah's place. He's another Jewish gay guy, a nice man with long hair and a killer fashion sense. If it wasn't for him he would've been on the actual streets many, many times. But no, he lets him in, even though his house is very small as he makes a living through journalism. Few other careers are options for him, both because of his college education and the fact he's a flaming homosexual.

"Whizzer!" Zachariah exclaims when he opens the door, helping him get his suitcase inside. "Did that guy kick you out?"

He makes a face, gives him a shrug. "Eh. I'd prefer to say I ran away."

"That's alright," he says, closing the door. "Are you alright? Do you need some tea?"

He squirms a little, fiddling with his hands. "That'd be good."

Zachariah nods and goes to prepare him some tea.

He sighs and practically collapses onto the couch he slept on about a year ago. He hears him move around his kitchen, getting the hot water and preparing Whizzer's favorite tea. When he recalls what he last said to Marvin, regret washes over him. As much as he meant they're all a fraud, Jason's not. Jason is nice. Jason is worthwhile, fun, interesting.

What if Marvin actually tells him he's not coming back anytime soon?

Oh God. He can't have Jason thinking he doesn't care about him. Fuck. 

He swallows thickly as Zachariah puts the tea on the coffee table. "Are you alright, Whizzer?" he asks softly.

"Yeah," he says shakily, trying not to think too much about how he somehow has to have contact with Jason without talking to Marvin. He has to find a way to not break the kid's heart. Good lord, his life is a mess after another.

"Are you sure?" he says. 

"Yeah." He stares at his teacup blankly, taking a small sip.from it.

Zachariah squeezes his shoulder before going back to the kitchen.

He draws in a shaky sigh. Marvin might be the king, but he's the queen, and he can get to Jason. Eventually.


End file.
